Una confusion
by Arely Uchiha
Summary: Es un oneshort de DracoHerms con una apuesta y un corazon roto, no tiene final feliz lo escribi como lo senti y pasen y dejen un rr


**Una Confusión**

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes por desgracia no son mio son de JK y yo solo lo ago por sakarlos de mi jeje

Este fic lo escribi en un momento d tristesa ya k me habian dejado plantada y fallado una vez mas asi k leanlo y juzguen, me inspire en la cancion Una Confusion de LU

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una noche obscura como pocas la hallan sido, el inmenso cielo no mostraba vida alguna, no había nubes ni estrellas, la luna se había ocultado para no ver su dolor

_Llegaste con una esperanza_

_Mi espera tuvo un final_

_Hablabas cuando yo te amaba y te burlabas _

_O creías que ... _

_Te hacia tanta falta _

Una joven realmente hermosa, de una silueta envidiable, con el cabello castaño y ondulado llegándole hasta la cintura, pero lo que la hacia realmente hermosa eran sus enormes ojos color miel con un toke de inocencia pero reflejaban una inmensa tristeza

_Tus frases no se me olvidaron_

_Me hiciste ver que había algo mas_

_Las alas me has arrebatado _

_No puedo volar_

Esta parada enfrente de un lago, en la cima de una colina, llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo con finos tirantes, a pesar del frío que hacia, la chika estaba dispuesta a tirarse para acabar con su sufrimiento, a terminar con los que algunos llaman vida

_Me has herido en vano_

_Un huracán que mata_

_Despacio y me desgarra _

_Tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti_

_Mis ganas de vivir_

Todo comenzó el primer día de su sexto año en la escuela de Hogwarts, el verano había tomado una decisión que era decir y hacer lo que sentía en el momento, pero ese fue su primer error, ella se había enamorado de una persona fría sin sentimientos...

_Y me rindo este es el fin _

_No me busques que yo a ti_

_Te detesto y solo encuentro que yo de ti_

_Fui... fui solo una confusión_

Decidió ser amable con el ir ganándose su aprecio, su amistad y su amor, ese ser repugnante en sentimientos había sido su enemigo durante años, se habían insultado mutuamente, así que lo que tenia que hacer era algo complicado, pero no imposible; se arreglo lo mejor que pudo dejando a todos anonados pero el no le dio importancia, solo era la sangre sucia bien vestida

_Y que soy yo_

_Tu gran error_

_El olvido de un viejo amor_

_Una confusión _

A el uno de sus "amigos" le hizo un trato

-Oye Malfoy ¿Que te parece la sangre sucia?

-Ay Blais aunque la mona se vista de ceda mona se queda

-Te hago una apuesta... el primero que se lleve a la sangre sucia Granger a la cama gana que te parece

-Que asco...-voltea a ver ala chica de la que hablan – Y cuanto ganaría?-pregunta quitándole la mirada de encima a la chica

- Mmm que te parece 10 galeones por día en una semana ganaría 70 y así solo depende del tiempo que me tarde en conquistarla que te parece?

El rubio voltio haber a la castaña, que lo miraba y le dirigió una sonrisa, el la miro con superioridad y sin romper el contacto visual con la chica susurro

-Acepto...

_Que actuaste sin pensar_

_Que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez_

_Tu podrías arruinar mi vida _

_Tu..._

De ese día ya había pasado tiempo, el rubio mejoro su actitud con la hermosa chica asiendo que ella se enamorara mas de el, tres meses después la apuesta llego asu fin, el día 24 de Diciembre, se realizo el sueño de la joven pero a la vez su pesadilla comenzó..

Despertó ilusionada pero lo único que encontró fue una nota

_**Pekeña sangre sucia:**_

_**Te agradezco el que me hayas hecho ganar 1,150 galeones! Eso fue lo que me pagaron por acostarme contigo, si niña todo fue una apuesta, que? Creíste que yo un Malfoy se enamoraría de alguien como tu? Si fue así creo que deberías dejar de alardear de tu inteligencia que es nula.**_

_**Adiós**_

_**DM**_

Y quedo sumida en su llanto

_Regrésame los días_

_Que hiciste una mentira_

_Te creía, pues jamás seré capaz_

_De engañar con el corazón_

_Para después salir corriendo_

_Sin ninguna explicación_

La felicidad de la chica se derrumbo, dando paso a una tristeza intolerable, paso una semana sin comer, sin hablar, sin dormir ni en sus sueños estaba feliz, solo lloraba, y tomo la decisión de terminar todo de una vez.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí dispuesta a todo con tal de terminar con su dolor, estiro su pie, sintió la fresca brisa, respiro profundo, una lagrima callo asu mejilla y dio su ultimo paso...

En un cuarto lejano a este acontecimiento, llora el ser mas frío, tenia una pequeña nota en sus manos que apretaba con fuerzas intentándose convencer que lo escrito ahí era mentira, el amor de su vida había muerto y el era causante de eso...

**Mi pequeño huroncito **

**Te doy las gracias porque por ti conocí el amor antes de morir**

_**atte.**_

_**Tu pekeña sangre sucia que es la persona que mas te a amado y amara**_

_**HG**_


End file.
